Sasuke's blossom
by lilacxcross
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have begun their travels together. For the first time in a long time, the couple can spend quality time together without worrying about fate of the world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It was the first day of their travels together. After several hours of traveling in the forest, and the sun was about to set, Sasuke asks Sakura,

"I think we've done enough traveling for the day. Do you want to stop for the night?"

"Yes. That's a good idea." Wind trails through the air. Sakura deeply inhales and then exhales. Suddenly, her face becomes filled with excitement.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, do you smell the blossoms? They smell wonderful." She trudged forward tracking down the smell.

A moment later, Sakura yelled, "I found the tree!"

Sasuke followed after her and then stood next to her. He looked over at his lover and then at the tree. The Cherry Blossom tree was beautiful. Ever since he left the village, he found appreciation in nature. Revenge and darkness had prevented him from seeing the beauty in little things, and nature was one of them. The tough dark brown trunk stood proud and the branches were filled with small and delicate pink petals. Sasuke took in a breath of the aromatic tree.

"Sakura, do you want eat here for dinner?"

"I would love to."

Sasuke and Sakura settled down and set up their tent.

Sakura pulled out two bentos that she had made for dinner. One was blue and one was pink.

Sakura hands Sasuke the blue bento and says, "I hope you like it." Sakura says smiling.

"Thanks." Sasuke says and takes the bento.

It had been a long time since someone had made a meal for him. After the Clan massacre, Sasuke had learned to cook and take care of himself. During his younger years, he believed that nothing mattered except for revenge and there was no need for intimacy and feelings. Now that he had finally put his past behind him, and realized how treasured he was to his comrades, this small kind gesture made Sasuke's insides feel warm.

They sat under the cherry blossom tree and ate in silence. The sky was now pitch dark and the full moon was glowing. Sasuke munched on his rice balls. They were good he decided. Another sweep of wind filled the air and once more Sasuke inhaled a whiff of the cherry blossoms. Some pink petals fell from the tree and on to Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke-kun, how do you like the rice balls?"

He nodded. "It's good."

Sakura beamed. "I'm glad you like it." The she turned around and went back to her bento. Sasuke stared her. Sakura had grown up just as much as he and Naruto had. However, he was gone for most of it. Suddenly, he had remembered the time she had appeared almost three years ago after he had knocked her out and left her on the bench. While he was at Orochimaru's hideout, he had blocked out his past life in Konoha and only focused on obtaining power to kill Itachi. Day after day, he trained. Orochimaru worked him hard. All he had felt was a constant thirst for power and revenge. But even if was just for an instant, he remembered how he had felt a spark of interest in his pink-haired teammate when she locked eyes with him that day. Now as he looked at her, he was in awe. For the first time, Sasuke really looked at her. Her once long pink was now resting against her shoulders. She was dressed in her usual red uniform. She was shaped with an athletic build but still maintained a feminine figure. A tiny blue diamond was now a part of her distinct traits. And her once wide and dreamy green eyes were now strong, and confident. And now, they were looking at him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously.

Sakura evolved from one of his annoying fangirls to a beautiful and powerful medical ninja. He was curious. Finally he asked,

"Why did you decide to become a medical ninja?"

Sakura's cheeks blushed.

"What?"

"No one has asked me that question in a while." Sakura replied chuckled to herself. For a moment she didn't say anything. He suspected she was thinking of what she was wanted to say.

"I used to think that when we became genins, I became a full-fledged ninja." She started." But I was wrong. I had so much to learn."

"We were a bunch of brats back then weren't we?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, especially that knuckle head Naruto."

Both of them chuckled.

Than Sakura said," But, I learned a lot from him. I realized that I always let you and Naruto do all of the work. I was always watching both of you from your backs. I wasn't strong enough to fight and protect my team. First, it was at the chunin exams, and then, when you left the village…" Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke waited.

Her face became serious. "When I found out you were gone, I was so sad. Before Naruto left on his mission to bring you back, he made a promise to me. I didn't realize until afterwards how much I had burdened him. He fought so hard to bring you back and he was determined to keep his promise to me despite the condition he was in when he came back."

Sasuke remembered how exhausted he felt after their battle and taking one last look at his teammate before heading to Orochimaru's hideout.

"What did he promise you?" Sasuke asks.

"He promised to bring you back"

For a moment, there was silence.

Sasuke remembered each time he and Naruto encountered each other. Naruto showed no signs of giving up. It didn't matter how much they had endured, Naruto stayed true to his word and never gave up.

Sakura continued. "I was sad that weren't coming home but I was also disappointed in myself. Once again, I had done nothing and let Naruto do all of the work. I decided that I had to change." Sakura looked up at him. Their eyes met. Those strong and confident eyes were locked onto his. He stared at her amazed.

"Sasuke-kun, I studied and trained hard with Lady Tsunade so that I could support my comrades on and off the battlefield." Like fire, Sakura gazed at him fiercely.

"I see." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Any other questions?" she asked playfully.

"Plenty."

"We got all night."

Sasuke and Sakura continued to sit under the cherry blossom tree. They were finally together and they intended to make every second count.


End file.
